creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
ViolinPein: Podążaj za mną.
Był chłodny, jesienny wieczór. Jeremy znów wracał tą samą drogą. Zawsze nią wracał. Przez całe 16 lat swojego marnego życia. Drzewa przy drodze zaczęły szumieć, tworząc mieszaninę różnych rytmów. Chłopak zaczął niektóre z nich wystukiwać o pudło z instrumentem w środku. Nagle przestał i spojrzał na pudło. W środku znajdował się przedmiot jego lęku i smutku. Nienawidził tego instrumentu. Jego ojciec zmuszał go do grania, wmawiając mu, że dzięki temu osiągnie kiedyś sławę i zostanie prawdziwym skrzypkiem. Jeremy nienawidził go za to. Dzień w dzień jest zmuszany przez swojego ojca do gry. Za każdym razem, gdy przerywa grę zostaje skatowany smyczkiem. Chłopak otrząsnął się z tych myśli i wznowił marsz ku domu. Nagle coś mignęło mu przed oczami. Zaniepokoił się. Chłopak przyśpieszył kroku. Gdy to znów się powtórzyło, chłopak zaczął biec. Dobiegł do domu po 15 minutach. Zatrzymał się przed drzwiami i pozwolił by jego tętno wróciło do normy. Wziął głęboki oddech po czym otworzył drzwi. Postawił pudło na ziemi, ściągnął szalik, kurtkę i buty. Wszedł z instrumentem do salonu i od razu zaczął grę. Może dzięki temu nie zostanie ukarany za spóźnienie się. Niestety jego ojciec zauważył jego przybycie i stał już w drzwiach pokoju. — Spóźniłeś się. — mężczyzna przemówił swoim srogim, basowym głosem. Jeremy nie przestawał grać. Nawet trochę przyśpieszył. Zamknął oczy, bo wiedział co się teraz stanie. Nagle poczuł jak cienka strużka krwi spływa mu po ramieniu. Zrobił to! Jego ojciec znów, po raz kolejny uderzył go smyczkiem. Chłopak nie przestawał grać. Z każdym kolejnym uderzeniem grał coraz szybciej i szybciej. W końcu zakończył utwór i przestał grać. W tym momencie poczuł przeszywający ból na twarzy. Ojciec z całej siły uderzył go smyczkiem w twarz. — Czy ja ci pozwoliłem przestać grać?! — krzyknął mężczyzna i zaczął ciągać chłopaka za jego złote włosy. Coś nagle w Jeremym drgnęło. Nim się obejrzał jego ojciec leżał na ziemi, a obok niego połamane skrzypce chłopaka. Czy to możliwe by on uderzył ojca? Spojrzał na swoje poharatane ramię. W niektórych miejscach miał głębokie rany, które obficie krwawiły. Chłopak spojrzał na mężczyznę. Podszedł do niego i ukucnął przy nim. Nagle znalazł się na ziemi, a nad nim znajdował się jego ojciec z rozciętą twarzą. — Widzisz co narobiłeś gówniarzu?! — mężczyzna wskazał na swoją ranę i kopnął chłopaka z całej siły w brzuch. Zaczął go katować. Jeremy zwijał się na podłodze z bólu. Dostawał kolejno cios za ciosem. W końcu gdy cały był we krwi jego ojciec przestał i złapał go za włosy. Zaciągnął chłopaka na strych i zamknął drzwi na klucz. Jeremy siedział sam. Cały poraniony. Znalazł na strychu kilka starych szmat i owinął nimi swoje ramię. Minęło wiele czasu od kiedy jego ojciec zamknął go tu. Strych go przerażał. W powietrzu unosił się kurz i zapach stęchlizny. Chłopak wstał i podszedł do jakiegoś starego worka, po czym otrzepał go z kurzu i się na nim położył. Jednak nie mógł się wygodnie ułożyć. Czuł, że coś mu się wbija w łopatkę. Sięgnął za siebie i wymacał jakiś przedmiot. Ku jego zaskoczeniu owym przedmiotem okazała się być pozytywka. Otarł ją z kurzu i odczytał inicjały właścicielki. Uśmiechnął się. To była pozytywka jego matki. Sally Nathalie Johnson. Otworzył ją. Stary strych wypełniła spokojna muzyczka grana na kontrabasie. Nagle do oczu chłopaka napłynęły łzy. Nie pamiętał matki za dobrze. Zginęła w wypadku samochodowym, gdy on miał kilka miesięcy. Jechała wtedy na swój koncert. Robiła to setki razy. Akurat tamtego dnia miała dwa duże koncerty pod rząd. Mogła z jednego zrezygnować, ale ona nie chciała nikogo zawieść. Jadąc na drugi koncert kierowca zasnął i wjechał w drzewo. Wyszedł z tego cało z kilkoma siniakami. Niestety jego matka nie miała tyle szczęścia. Została zmiażdżona przez tylne siedzenie. Lekarzom nie udało się jej uratować. Kierowcą był jego ojciec. Od tamtego feralnego dnia stał się innym człowiekiem. Jeremy zamknął pozytywkę i rzucił ją wściekle w kąt. Usłyszał głuchy huk. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał w tamtą stronę. Pozytywka trafiła w jakąś starą skrzynię. Jeremy wstał i podszedł do niej. Skrzynia była duża. Jeremy dotknął bogato zdobionego wieka, które zostało wykonane z dębowego drewna. Próbował je uchylić, ale skrzynia była zamknięta. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do leżenia i użalania się nad sobą. Ciekawość jednak nie dawała mu spokoju. On czuł, że musi ją otworzyć. Znalazł wielkie obcęgi. Były trochę zardzewiałe i zniszczone, ale dały radę przeciąć kłódkę, która ciężko spadła na podłogę strychu. Chłopak uchylił wieko i sięgnął po przedmiot, który znajdował się w środku. Po chwili wstrzymał oddech i wyciągnął piękne skrzypce wykonane z drewna świerkowego. Pomimo tego, że nienawidził tego instrumentu musiał go obejrzeć dokładniej. Coś go do tego zmuszało... Zaczął jeździć opuszkami paców po strunach, tworząc przy tym głuchy dźwięk. Nagle zatrzymał się na pudle rezonansowym. Dotknął swoich inicjałów. Jeremy Steven Johnson. Kto mógł to zrobić? Jeremy zajrzał ponownie do skrzyni. Tym razem wyciągnął strój z epoki wiktoriańskiej. Zaczął go dokładnie oglądać. Stwierdził, że strój jest w jego rozmiarze. Po chwili wahania postanowił go nałożyć. Jeremy stanął przed starym lustrem i zaczął się sobie uważnie przyglądać. W tym stroju wyglądał na człowieka poważnego i z klasą. Cały strój był czarnobiały. Tylko na końcach żakietu widniały złote wzory. Do kompletu były dołączone białe rękawiczki, które także założył. Chłopak spojrzał na swój rozcięty policzek, po czym przejechał po nim delikatnie dłonią. Jeremy sięgnął do kieszeni. Wyciągnął z niej małą, zwiniętą karteczkę i zaczął ją powoli odwijać. Gdy to zrobił przeczytał ją. "Dla Jeremy'ego z okazji jego urodzin. Kiedyś dorośniesz mój aniołku i zostaniesz prawdziwym skrzypkiem. Kocham Cię.~ Mama" Jeremy poczuł jak łzy napływają mu do oczu. Nie. Dość! Nie mógł okazywać słabości. Jego matka by tego nie chciała. Chłopak podszedł do skrzyni i sprawdził czy nic już tam nie ma. Ostatnim przedmiotem jaki wyciągnął był smyczek. Spojrzał na skrzypce, które położył koło skrzyni. Po chwili wybuchł. Zaczął krzyczeć i ściągać z siebie strój. Miał dość! Jak jego ojciec mógł go tak potraktować?! Jak mógł przed nim zataić prezent od matki?! Chciał uciec i już nigdy nie wracać. Chciał zginąć. Chciał by jego ojciec zapłacił za to co mu zrobił. Jeremy podszedł do okna, lekko je otworzył i pozwolił by krople deszczu wpadły do starego wiadra, które przy nim postawił. Ojciec dawał mu zdecydowanie za mało wody i jedzenia. Gdy wiadro się napełniło do połowy chłopak zamknął okno i wrócił do stołu. Wziął do ręki suchy chleb i zaczął go jeść. W międzyczasie przypadkowo zerknął na starą skrzynie stojącą w kącie strychu. Nadal o niej pamiętał, a wolałby nie pamiętać. Po zjedzeniu, wstał i zaczął się powoli zbliżać do skrzyni. Wiedział, że gdy ją znów uchyli nie zapanuje nad emocjami. Jednak coś go do tego pchnęło i otworzył ponownie skrzynię. Ubrał znów na siebie strój. Tym razem spoglądając w lustro nie widział już człowieka z klasą. Widział marnego, przestraszonego chłopca, który próbuje być dorosły. Otrząsnął się z tych myśli i schylił się ku skrzyni. Schylając się zahaczył o gwóźdź na belce, tym samym otwierając swoją ranę na policzku. Krew zaczęła kapać, plamiąc jego koszulę i żakiet. On tylko otarł policzek rękawem i sięgnął po skrzypce i smyczek. Podszedł do okna i przyjął pozycje. Przez chwilę się wahał. Jednak ostatecznie zagrał pierwszą nutę. Dźwięk zaczął się roznosić po całym strychu. Jeremy się uśmiechnął i stwierdził, że to najpiękniejszy dźwięk jaki kiedykolwiek słyszał. Chciał ponownie zacząć grę, gdy nagle przerwał. Jeremy szybko odstawił skrzypce i przykrył je szmatą. Niestety zabrakło mu czasu na zdjęcie stroju. Na strych wszedł jego ojciec. Na początku był zdezorientowany. Po chwili spojrzał ze złością na chłopaka i zaczął krzyczeć. — Skąd to masz?! — Jego ojciec zaczął się do niego powoli zbliżać. Chłopak zaczął się cofać. — J-ja znalazłem... — Jeremy próbował oddalić się od niego jak najdalej się da. On podszedł do niego, złapał za koszule i podniósł, przyciskając go do ściany. — Znalazłeś ha?! — Mężczyzna zaczął potrząsać chłopakiem. Uderzył nim o ścianę. Ogłuszony chłopak upadł na ziemie. — Ściągaj to! — Mężczyzna znów do niego podszedł. Jeremy spojrzał na niego z pogardą i powoli zaczął zdejmować strój. Mężczyzna wyrwał mu go z rąk. — To wszystko?! — Jego ojciec spojrzał mu w oczy. Jeremy mimowolnie spojrzał w stronę skrzyni. Mężczyzna to zauważył i również tam spojrzał. Podszedł w tamtą stronę. Minął skrzynie niczego nie świadomy jej zawartości. Podszedł do miejsca, gdzie spał chłopak i chwycił w dłonie pozytywkę. Otworzył ją. W jednej chwili strych wypełniła spokojna muzyka grana na kontrabasie. Nagle świat dla Jeremy'ego zwolnił swe tępo. Chłopak dostrzegł najmniejszy szczegół rozpadającej się pozytywki. Jak rozbija się na drewnianej podłodze. Jak jej części rozsypują się po całym strychu. Jeremy krzyczał nie otwierając ust. Jego umysł upadł. Wszystko co trzymało go przy życiu zostało zniszczone. Chłopak zaczął się trząść ze złości i rozpaczy. Ojciec nic nie mówiąc rzucił strój w kąt i zszedł po drabinie do innego pokoju, trzaskając klapą. Zostawił chłopaka samego. Jeremy'emu zaczęły spływać łzy po policzkach. Gorzkie łzy pełne bólu i rozpaczy. Nie był już silny. Zabrano mu już wszystko. Chłopak ciężko wstał, podszedł do kąta i po raz ostatni ubrał strój. Powoli podszedł do lustra i zaczął się sobie przyglądać. Dotknął swego poranionego policzka. Rana się goiła. Chłopak zaczął ją rozdrapywać powodując krwawienie. Ciepła krew zaczęła spływać po jego twarzy. Zaczął się trząść i w przypływie emocji rozbił pięścią lustro. Odłamki szkła rozsypały się dookoła. Niektóre z nich wbiły się Jeremy'emu w twarz tworząc nowe rany. On się tym nie przejmował. Spojrzał za siebie na skrzynie i zaczął powoli do niej podchodzić. Gdy już był koło niej schylił się i wyciągnął instrument. Wyprostował się i powoli przyjął pozycje. Nastała chwila ciszy, gdy chłopak stał w bez ruchu, ze łzami w oczach patrzył w głuchą ciemność. Nagle zaczął powoli grać. Wsłuchiwał się w każdą nutę z zachwytem. Muzyka powoli wypełniała jego ciało. Chłopak zamknął oczy. Nagle poczuł lęk. Otworzył gwałtownie powieki i zobaczył... ciemność. Strych zniknął. Był tylko on i jego instrument. Chłopak nie mógł przestać grać. Nawet trochę przyśpieszył. Nagle coś zauważył. Jeremy wstrzymał oddech. To była jego matka. Jego piękna mama z jakimś niemowlakiem. Uśmiechała się do niego. Otworzyła usta i wymówiła jego imię "Jeremy". Chłopak przyjrzał się dziecku. To faktycznie był on. Rozpoznał swoje duże, błękitne oczy. Jego matka miała identyczne. Nagle do pomieszczenia w którym się znajdowali, wszedł jakiś mężczyzna. Jeremy na początku go nie poznał. Kobieta się uśmiechnęła do mężczyzny i nazwała go swoim ukochanym. Chłopaka zatkało. Czyżby ten uśmiechnięty mężczyzna, był jego ojcem? Jego cholernym ojcem, którego Jeremy nienawidzi? Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się i powiedział, że muszą jechać. Jeremy zdał sobie sprawę z tego co się dzieje. Widzi przeszłość. To, co kiedyś było... Zaczął jeszcze szybciej grać. Obraz jaki widział zaczął się powoli rozmywać. Jeremy zwolnił tempo. Nagle muzykę graną na skrzypcach przerwał głośny krzyk. Chłopak nie wiedział co się dzieje. Wciąż grał. Zaczął się rozglądać. Nagle zobaczył przyczynę krzyku... To była najgorsza rzecz jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Wszędzie było dużo krwi. Pomimo dnia było ciemno. Auto stało w płomieniach. Złamana gałąź spadła na maskę samochodu. Jego ojciec rozpaczliwie próbował wydostać swoją żonę spod zmiażdżonych tylnych siedzeń. Ona krzyczała i płakała z bólu. Miała w całym ciele wbite pręty i sprężyny. Zaczęła pluć krwią. Chłopak grał coraz szybciej. Z daleka zaczął słyszeć karetkę pogotowia. Jeremy wiedział, że nie przybędzie na czas. Jego matka zginie. Chłopak odwrócił wzrok. Nie mógł bezczynnie patrzeć na śmierć swojej matki. Ona krzyczała. Cholera! Czy ona musi tak krzyczeć?! Chłopak spojrzał na nią. Pręty uszkodziły jej organy wewnętrzne. Z jej oczu i ust zaczęła ciec krew. Jego ojciec płakał i próbował ją pocieszyć. To wszystko szło na marne. Chłopak przerażony obrazami, zaczął grać jeszcze szybciej. Znów wszystko się rozmazało. Znów usłyszał okropny krzyk. Tym razem o wiele głośniejszy. Było w nim więcej bólu i rozpaczy. Znów ten wypadek. Sytuacja się powtarza. Tym razem jest o wiele gorzej. Nie tak jak było poprzednio. Tym razem jego matka bardziej krzyczy, bardziej cierpi, a jego ojciec mniej się nią interesuje. Chłopak z każdą chwilą gra coraz szybciej. Sytuacja się ciągle powtarza, wypalając w psychice chłopaka okropne obrazy. Z każdym kolejnym wypadkiem jego matka coraz bardziej cierpi, a jego ojciec coraz bardziej się od niej oddala. Chłopak płakał. Nie mógł już tego znieść. Zaczął krzyczeć. Był zrozpaczony. Nie mógł zrobić nic. Nie mógł przestać grać. Padł na kolana. — Przestań! Przestań mi to pokazywać! Przestań się od niej oddalać! Pomóż jej! — Jeremy krzyczał drżącym głosem. Wtedy ujrzał obraz, który go zniszczył. Jego ojciec stał nad jego zmiażdżoną matką z wielkim prętem w dłoniach. Ona była cała we własnej krwi. Dławiła się nią. Płakała. Nie miała siły już krzyczeć. A jego ojciec... Ubrudzony jej krwią. Stał nad nią. Patrzył na nią zimnym wzrokiem. Nie czół nic. Nagle grę przerwał najgorszy dźwięk jaki kiedykolwiek słyszał. Krzyk jego matki, był niczym krzyk tysiąca ludzi. Tysiąca ofiar, które rozpaczliwie próbują się bronić. Chłopak padł na kolana, przerwał grę i zasłonił uczy rękoma. Spojrzał po raz ostatni na ciało swojej matki. Jego ojciec stał nad nią trzymając jej głowę w dłoniach, śmiejąc się. Nagle Jeremy zemdlał. Chłopak otworzył oczy. Powoli wstał i podszedł do miejsca, gdzie było lustro. Schylił się i podniósł kawałek lustra. Spojrzał na swoją twarz. Nie czuł nic. Została z niego sama skorupa. Te obrazy... Zniszczyły go doszczętnie. Jego niegdyś blond włosy przez te kilka chwil, zmieniły się w szarą kępę. Rana na jego policzku się poszerzyła, przechodząc przez jego usta i przecinając 1/4 jego twarzy. Chłopak przyjrzał się swoim oczom. Doznał szoku. Jedno z nich było całe białe... Drugie z błękitnego odcienia przeszło na srebrny. Z niegdyś eleganckiego stroju pozostały same strzępy, był poszarpany, cały we krwi. Jeremy wiedział czyja to była krew. Nagle coś do niego dotarło. Jego ojciec. On był odpowiedzialny za to wszystko! Chłopak zaczął pałać chęcią zemsty. Zaczął się psychopatycznie śmiać. Podszedł do skrzyni i wyciągnął z niej skrzypce i smyczek. Na instrumencie znajdowała się nowa karteczka. "Wszystko ma swój koniec. Podążaj za mną.~ Mama" Chłopak spojrzał na czarne skrzypce i na smyczek, który miał przy końcu długi szpikulec. Jeremy dokładnie wiedział co ma teraz zrobić. Mężczyzna powoli otworzył oczy zdziwiony muzyką. W pierwszej chwili pomyślał, że chłopak jakimś cudem wydostał się ze strychu, a teraz próbuje go udobruchać swoją grą. Nie będzie tego tolerował! Gówniarz przesadził! Mężczyzna wstał i sięgnął do szafki po kij. Tym razem mu pokaże. Zaczął powoli schodzić po schodach. Gdy znalazł się już na dole jego ciało wypełniła spokojna muzyka. Mężczyzna wszedł do salonu. Spodziewał się w nim zastać syna, ale nie było go tam. Zrobił zdziwioną minę. Był przekonany, że to stąd dobiega muzyka. Nagle zgasły wszystkie światła. Mężczyzna wydał z siebie zdziwiony dźwięk po czym krzyknął. — Nie pogrywaj sobie ze mną! — nagle do jego uszu zaczęła dobiegać inna muzyka. Agresywniejsza. Mężczyzna złapał się za głowę. Ta muzyka powodowała u niego otępienie. Zaczął się powoli zbliżać do kuchni. Chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do szafki i wyciągnął nóż. Tym razem załatwi gówniarza na dobre! Nagle usłyszał za sobą śmiech. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i dostrzegł w ciemności jedno świecące się oko. Nagle światła zapaliły się z powrotem. Mężczyzna cofnął się powoli. Zmierzył swojego syna wzrokiem. — Coś ty zrobił?! — zaczął wymachiwać nożem w jego kierunku. Był lekko przerażony wyglądem syna. Jeremy się uśmiechnął. Chłopak jednym, płynnym ruchem zagrał jeden dźwięk. Mężczyzna złapał się za uszy i padł na kolana. Dźwięk spowodował u niego pęknięcie bębenków. Z jego uszu zaczęła lecieć krew. Mężczyzna ogłuszony wstał i natarł na chłopaka z nożem. Ten zaskoczony nie zdążył zrobić uniku. Mężczyzna ugodził go w ramie. Chłopak stęknął. Jednak po chwili się uśmiechnął. Krew zaczęła spływać po jego ramieniu kapiąc na podłogę. Mężczyzna próbował ponownie zamachnąć się nożem, jednak tym razem Jeremy był szybszy. Zagrał kolejną nutę. W pomieszczeniu pękły wszystkie okna. Jego ojciec padł na ziemie przyjmując pozycję embrionalną. Chłopak podszedł do niego. — Odejdź! — krzyknął mężczyzna. W Jeremy'emu się zagotowało. Taki był jego ojciec! Bezwzględny, ale gdy przyjdzie co do czego kulił ogon i uciekał. Jeremy nim gardził... Chłopak podszedł do niego. On się uśmiechnął i jednym ruchem powalił chłopaka, uciekając do salonu. Jeremy się szybko podniósł i zaczął grać. Mężczyzna myślał, że wygrał, że chłopak zaraz za nim przybiegnie, a on go zadźga. Myślał, że znów zwycięży! Chłopak się zaczął śmiać. Mężczyzna zamarł. Ten śmiech znajdował się za nim. Odwrócił się gwałtownie. Ostanie co zobaczył to była uśmiechnięta twarz jego syna. Po tym Jeremy wbił w jego oko szpikulec od smyczka. Mężczyzna padł na kolana. Chłopak wyciągnął smyczek z jego oka, wyrywając je i zadając jeszcze więcej bólu. Krew mężczyzny zaczęła kapać na podłogę. Jeremy schylił się i chwycił ojca za gardło, spoglądając mu w oczy. Zadał kolejny cios. Wbił mu szpikulec w brzuch i zaczął nim kręcić w różne strony, powodując straszny ból i krwawienie wewnętrzne. Mężczyzna krzyczał. Złapał rękę syna. Próbował się uwolnić z jego żelaznego uścisku. Rękawiczki chłopaka powoli zaczęły nasiąkać krwią. Chłopak przestał i rzucił ojca na drugi koniec pokoju. Podszedł do niego i chwycił go za gardło, spojrzał mu w oczy, po czym uderzył z całej siły w twarz. — Teraz nic nie powiesz?! — krzyknął Jeremy. Mężczyzna się uśmiechnął i wystawił mu środkowy palec. — Dla ciebie nie będę się wysilać. Nie jesteś już moim synem. — chłopak ponownie uderzył go w twarz. — Masz rację. Nie jestem już twoim synem. Jestem ViolinPein! — Chłopak ponownie zaczął się śmiać. Mężczyzna wypluł krew. Chłopak dotknął szpikulcem jego gardła, przycisnął lekko i z rany zaczęła lecieć krew. Zrobił to także na innych częściach ciała. Na każdej rysując po jednej nucie. Mężczyzna zwijał się z bólu. — Wiesz co? Można by się jeszcze trochę przyozdobić. — chłopak zaczął wbijać szpikulec w jego ramiona. Wbił mu go w kąciki ust i zaczął je rozrywać tworząc nieregularny wzór przypominający odwrócony uśmiech. W końcu Chłopak przestał i wyszedł z salonu. Jego ojciec miał jeszcze dość sił by chwycić za telefon i zadzwonić na policje. Ten gówniarz nic mu nie udowodni. To on wygra! Nagle do jego uszu zaczęła docierać spokojna muzyka. Mężczyzna wstał i mimowolnie zaczął podążać w jej kierunku. Wyszedł na zewnątrz za chłopakiem. Jeremy spokojnie szedł grając melodię. Dotarł na skraj wzgórza, na którym znajdował się jego dom. Odwrócił się w stronę ojca i szepnął po cichu "Podążaj za mną." Chłopak odszedł od urwiska i zaczął szybciej grać. Mężczyzna zaczął mimowolnie iść na przód. — Przestań! — zaczął krzyczeć, znajdował się już bardzo blisko krawędzi. Chłopak przestał grać. Mężczyzna myślał, że się nad nim zlitował. Chciał go znów poniżyć, gdy nagle poczuł ciepło w swej klatce piersiowej. Spojrzał w dół i zobaczył duży szpikulec wyrastający z jego piersi. Chłopka zabrał smyczek i zaczął patrzeć jak jego ojciec powoli spada w dół. Słyszał jego przeraźliwy krzyk. Odwrócił się i idąc zaczął grać. — Wszystko ma swój koniec. Podążaj za mną. — szepnął po cichu w stronę urwiska, gdzie niegdyś stał jego ojciec. Schował instrument i poszedł szukać następnej ofiary... Kategoria:Opowiadania